legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Molly Thomas
' Molly Thomas' is one of the main heroines of Sleepy Hollow, acting as the new Second Witness and the daughter of Special Agent Diana Thomas. After a fainting spell at school, her mother had her checked out by doctors. The doctors said that she had transient aphasia which is where a person can't read, talk or write for a brief period of time. It was later revealed that the affliction was caused when Abbie Mills died and her soul merged with Molly's. When Molly first saw Ichabod, she was instantly cured. Her future version is Lara Thomas who lived in a dystopia future where Malcolm Dreyfuss ruled the entire world alongside the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse. Lara went through the time in order to stop Dreyfuss to turn her mother, Diana, into the Horseman of War. The Missing Episodes of Sleepy Hollow She took a small role during this fic. She was once seen when she was succumbing to minor heart problems as her future vessel, Lara, was battling the Heart Devil. Although she had on the enchanted pendant Ichabod Crane gave her prior to, which made the effects less severe. She later received word that Ichabod was cursed from the deal he made to Lucifer and grew very worried. Later on, she had to evacuate to the underbelly of the Vault as the Tribulations were unfolding; she also had the idea to make some holy water super soakers to help Team Witness protect themselves and fight against Pestilence, Logan MacDonald. Then, it finally happened. Molly finally saw Lara in person. Fortunately, no time paradoxes occurred, and she began to eventually accept her as her...aunt. While the team went against Famine, Helen Donovan, Lara decided to shed some of her prowess from Temperance into her as protection from temptation and Famine's curse. She then was ordered to stay at the Vault and restored Lara's virtue back to full strength when Ichabod faced Death and the group rescued his soul from Hell. By the time they got back, they noticed Lara was succumbing to the plagues throughout the world, as was Molly receiving them directly. In order to survive, Lara transferred half of her essence into Ichabod, as did he; if anything happens to Molly, Lara would die as well. Fortunately, they survived the plagues, the Horsemen, and Lucifer. And weeks later, she was still considered as a Future Witness in training, despite Gavin Lucas and Jenny Mills being them officially. Paradise - Gavin's Song Gavin performed the Coldplay hit of the same name, honoring her as a child Witness as well as expressing his joy to be around her. He's so confident that she has the bravery/skill to accomplish anything and follow the footsteps of her "aunt," making the world a better place, just like Paradise that she and Lara have been longing for. She also tends to sing in the background in intervals, almost like she used to do when she called her rogue childhood friend, Mr. Stitch. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Characters who don't talk Category:Chosen ones Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:Team Witness members Category:Pure Good Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Characters hailing from the Sleepy Hollow Universe Category:Brunettes Category:Biblical Witnesses Category:Main Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Characters involved in Ikran's Showitious Category:Characters in Sleepy Hollow, the Missing Episodes Category:Child Prodigies Category:Child Soldiers Category:Singing Characters